Deal With the Devil
by vivamya
Summary: It took one summer. The summer before high school. We were going to be freshmen. Together. But it took one summer. And one girl. Oh how I hate that girl she took him from me, and turned him into what? A Spawn of them.
1. Chapter 1

It took one summer. The summer before high school. We were going to be freshmen. Together. But it took one summer. And one girl. Oh how I hate that girl she took him from me, and turned him into what? A Spawn of them. He was gorgeous, to me. His black hair with dark blue streaks fell in front of his face covering one eye completely. He always wore skinnez, band tee, 5 bracelets, 2 necklaces, and his black converse held together by neon pink duct tape. He was perfect how he was. But she didn't think so. All summer he avoided me, spending all his time with her. She never liked me.

Before I continue I should say who she is. Her name is Aubry Hanniston. With her long brown hair streaked with bleach blonde and bubblegum pink highlights and rich daddy she was Queen of the preps. She always scoffed at us and hated me particularly because I caught her giving Ryan Kings A blow job at the last school dance. That wasn't very scandalous for her but when she was caught by my friends Ari Jameson and Haley Billow 20 min later making out with Tyler Andrews the shit hit the roof. Especially since she was going out with Adam Haffey at the time. She is your Grade A slut.

You can Imagine the looks of surprise on our faces when on the first day of school in walks Aubry and a prepped up version of the love of my life and brother of one of my best friends Hadden Jameson. His once Black and blue hair was dyed back to its natural Sandy blonde and cut short, his skinnez and band tees were swapped for sagging jeans and Hollister T shirts. On his feet were no longer his worn converse but brand new running shoes.

She stole him from me. My best friend, my love. She turned him into the thing he and I had always loathed.

That day a Part of me died. He didn't speak to me for a year, and when he did I wish he hadn't. Him and the devil were just walking though the hall. I happened to be talking to Cole and Dylan about an upcoming test just around the corner from the "lovely couple". They came around the corner and Hadden didn't notice the three of us, he ran straight into me. He looked down and saw me sprawled on the hall floor with my books and papers scattered around me. For a second I saw something flash in his eyes, but they quickly folded back into the souless pools they had been before. "Hey freak watch where you are going. I probably just caught some of that black plague you are spreading around. I mean seriously you look like you belong at a funeral every day." He spat at me. Aubry just stood smirking at me, arms crossed, and tapping a most likely real designer shoe. I had it. I stood up soundlessly and looked Hadden in the eye. I just stared before I raised my clenched fist. I could feel a single tear fall down my face. I swung. Next thing I new Hadden was on the ground blood dripping from his nose. It was probably broken.

I was right It was broken, Aubry tried to get him to sue but he refused. I didn't even get in trouble because he told the princple he was egging me on. That was the last he ever messed with me and the last he ever talked to me.

So now here I am, 3 years later just after spring break. Rumors have been going around that Aubry and Hadden had finally broken up. Even though Aubry was cheating on Hadden weekly they had stayed together. I walked into school and headed toward my locker. All around me were whispers about the break up and what would happen to Hadden. I ignored everybody on my way to my first class. I walked With my head down and headphones in. Not watching where I was going I ran into someone leaving me flat on my ass in the middle of the hallway with my papers and books strewn about. I looked up ready to tell off whoever I ran into even though it wasn't their fault. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.

In front of me was Hadden. But not the Hadden from the last three years, my Hadden. His hair was back to black and blue, skinnez and a band tee. 5 bracelets, 2 necklaces, and Black converse held together with duct tape. He extended a hand wordlessly but with a small smile on his face. I took his hand and felt the familiar soft skin of my best friend. he pulled me up and into his arms for a bear hug. "I missed you." he whispered into my hair. I smiled into his chest and felt a prick in my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the bell ring for class but I could care less now. I had my best friend, and maybe someday my lover.

**_(Well Hey! got bored and wrote this. Very cliche I know and very Predictable but I wanted to write it. Anyway next Chapter will pretty much be about the characters that got mentioned but I didn't tell you about them so you dont have to read that part if you dont want. Well I love you guys and Live life!)_**


	2. Characters

**Deal with the Devil Characters**

**(just in case some poeple wanted to know a little more about the characters)  
><strong>

**_Alexandria (Lexi) Stone_**- The POV of the story.

**Personality**- She Is in love with her used to be best friend Hadden Jameson. A punk and rebel who knows how to stand her ground and wont let people push her around. Lots of Friends but doesn't normally socialize with anyone outside of her main group of friends.

**Looks**- Black Hair about to mid back with purple and Red Highlights. Full emo bang. Wears Black and dark colors but also neons. Bracelets and necklaces are a must. Bright Blue eyes almost Ice blue.

_**Hadden Jameson**_- Main Character

**Personality**- At first a punk rebel who gets transformed into a snotty and dickhead of a prep. Going out with Aubry Hanniston for most of story, Best friend of Lexi Stone. Doesn't fit in with preps but not welcome with the emo/punk/skaters.

**Looks**- Black and blue emo hair, Black and dark colors, 5 bracelets, 2 necklaces, black converse with neon pink duct tape. Sandy short hair, sagging jeans, running shoes prep attire. Brown almost black eyes.

_**Aubry Hanniston**_- Important character(evil vilian)

**Perosnality**-Slutty skank ass bitch only intending to be a bitch to everyone not like her.

**Looks** Brown Hair about to waist. Too much makeup and slutty clothing. Normally found in heels and short skirts. Dull blue eyes.

_**Tyler Andrews, Ryan Kings, Adam Haffey**_- mentioned

**Perosnality**- Preppy, Jock clones controled by Aubry.

**Looks**- Not Important

_**Ari Jameson, Haley Billow**_- Mentioned

**Personality**-Friendly if they like you, good friends, truthful. Lexi's best Girl friends and awsome skaters.

**Looks**- Skater style Ari-Choppy short black hair Haley- Blonde and neon green hair always in ponytail

_**Cole, Dylan**_- Mentioned

**Personality**- man whores but loved in the group. trustfull and protective. Lexi's guy friends. Cole dating Ari.

**Looks**- Veyr good looking Cole-Skater style with longish brown hair Dylan- spiky black with blue tipped hair. punk style.


End file.
